


==> Confess

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to tell Jake how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Confess

==> Encourage Self

“I can do this. I can do this.”, you chant to yourself in a quiet mumble. “You are John Egbert. Johnathan fucking Egbert and you have all the mangrit!”, you raise your voice slightly then with a big inhale and exhale you’re off, stomping through a forest looking for Jake English. This English who, if you’re completely honest with yourself, you have have a big raging gay man-crush on…and he probably doesn’t even know. But that’s why you’re here! To tell him. About you’re man-crush. Like a man. Who has all the mangrit. Because that’s you. Yup. All of it.

==> Lose Confidence

But what if Jake isn’t even into you or something? Doesn’t Dave’s bro have a thing for Jake too? What if Jake likes Dirk too? That’d be bad. Really bad because then you’d only be making a fool out of yourself and not in the funny way like when you pull a prank and it backfires on you. What if..

==> Be too busy overreacting and not notice the suspicious figure in front of you

As the command says, you’re too busy overreacting to notice the suspicious figure in front of you and you run right into it knocking you both onto your butts.

==> Look at this cliché, it’s Jake

What a shitty plot twist.

==> Apologize

“Hey, shit I didn’t see you there, Jake! Haha, sheesh, thanks for knocking me over!”, you joke trying to be funny and sarcastic but really you just sound like a douchebag. “You should, ah, watch where you’re going!”, you laugh and Jake chuckles too which is good, right?

“Sorry chap! I guess I was in a bit of a hurry! I was on my way to that volcano over there, see?”, Jake smiles and points to the volcano far behind you. You look up at his hand a few inches about your head and scowl.

==> Remember how short you are compared to Jake

It’s not like your height really ever mattered to you except for when someone pointed it out or joked about it. It’s not your fault you’re barely 5ft and Jake’s like some jolly green giant! “…lo?”

==> Realize the Jolly Green Giant is talking to you

“Huh?”, you look up to see Jake smiling confusedly at you.

“I said ‘It’s nice to see you John but was there something I could help you with?’”, Jake repeats.

“Um, well…”, you start hesitantly, now that Jake was here and everything it feels like all your mangrit ran away. But nope! You have to do this! Do this or suffer in the corner of lonliness until your next chance comes! Which could be never for all you know! “Uh, yes! Yes there is!”, you take a deep breath and puff out your chest. You open your mouth and the words die in your mouth. Right at the tip of your tongue. “Ah, um…Jade wanted me to ask you to about something with the pumpkins or some gun thing or whatever…but I guess I can’t remember.”, you say almost drooping like a wilted flower when the words come out. That was /not/ what you wanted to say.

“Oh, well that’s fine! I’ll pester her later then. But if you’ll excuse me, John, I have important exploring to do!”, Jake grins real big and John can practically feel his stomach flip-flop and twist itself into knots inside him. “Bye John!”, Jake gives John a wave then...a wink? before he turns and runs off into the jungle.

==> Stand there like the stunned idiot you are

You stand there waiting for a little while. You don’t know why you’re waiting, maybe for him to come back? For life to give you another chance? But he doesn’t come back. Your chance is gone. So is your mangrit. You have none. So much for that. That was embarassing and you are ashamed.

==> Go home and try to forget this by watching shitty action movies all day

Ya, you think you’ll do that now.


End file.
